Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin
Star Wars feiert Geburtstag! Star Wars feiert seinen 30. Geburtstag! __TOC__ Grafik Design/Bildbearbeitung Köntest du mir bitte eine Katarn-Rüstung Desinge also richtig eine bemalte wie RC-1207 „Sev“ eine hat lon 21:02, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hm, ja, könnte ich schon machen. Aber da ich zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt bin (deswegen bin ich in letzter Zeit auch seltener hier online), musst du wohl damit rechnen, dass das etwas dauern könnte... Also wenn dir das nichts ausmachr, kann ich das schon machen, nur müsstest du mir noch sagen, wie genau die aussehen soll; also was du dier da so vorstellst. Gruß, Anakin 21:11, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::nein das macht mir nichts aus und am besten die farben von CC-1004 „Gree“ und die Katarn phase eins rüstung wenn das geht bitte lon 21:31, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::ich muss mich korigiren ich meinte nicht Katarn phase eins rüstung sonder einfach nur das hier: :::Ok. Soll die Bemahlung genau so sein wie die von Sev nur in Grün, oder soll es ein abgeändertes Design sein? --Anakin 17:44, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::äbgeänder wäre gut lon 20:20, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) In nächster Zeit sehr Beschäftigt Da mein PC schon wieder ziemliche Probleme macht, und nichts mehr funktioniert, muss ich Windowas neu installieren (da ich mal wieder zu faul war, zu dem Zeitpunkt als noch alles lief ein Backup zu machen Bild:;-).gif). Dazu muss ich natürlich erst alle Daten sichern, und jeder der so etwas schon mal gemacht hat, wird mir zustimmen, dass das ziemlich nerfig und zeitaufwendig ist... Daher werde ich in nächster Zeit wohl etwas seltener hier sein können. Ich werde dennoch versuchen, alle paar Tage mal vorbeizuschauen und auch im Rollenspiel hin und wieder rein zu schreiben, aber ich sags nur, damit ihr euch nicht wundert, weshalb ihr demnächst weniger von mir hören werdet. Ich hoffe die Sache ist schnell erledigt, denn wir müssen ja bis nächsts Jahr die 10.000er Marke schaffen! Viele Grüße, Anakin 11:03, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vokabelliste auf Karen's Seite Jau hiermit melde ich mich! Hehe =) PS. Von wo hast du das Bild oben? 30 Jahre Star Wars? Ilya 17:44, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :klick doch einfach mal drauf dann weist du es lon 13:36, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also das Bild habe ich selber gemacht, was die Vokabelliste betrifft: Hast du eine E-Mail Adresse? Dann kann ich dir die Datei schicken (pdf- Datei). Gruß, Anakin 20:05, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Wie sind die sortiert, die Vokabeln? Wenn die deutschen Bedeutungen Alphabetisch sind nehme ich es auch, andernfalls brauche ich es nicht. MfG - Cody 20:14, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Nein, das Verzeichniss ist Mando'a-Deutsch, aber ein deu-mando-Lexikon ist in Bearbeitung. Kann noch etwas dauern, bis das fertig ist, aber wenn mir wer helfen will, nur zu ;) --Anakin 20:19, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich denke, ich bleibe bei den Versuch ein engl-mando'a-Lexikon zu basteln, das ist doch näher an den mando'a Bedeutungen, als eine Übersetzung. MfG - Cody 20:23, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Wie du meinst, aber wäre es nicht sinnvoller wir arbeiten zusammen an einer Liste? Die Gefahr, dass beim Übersetzen Außerdem habe ich mich bei der Übersetzung wirklich sehr darum bemüht, den Sinn der einzelnen Wörter beizder Sinn verloren geht, besteht zwar immer, aber ich denke bei einem Vikabelverzeichniss äußerst gering. Außerdem habe ich mich beim Übersetzen sehr darum bemüht, die Bedeutung beizubehalten. Ich habe dazu sogar zwei seperate Wörterbücher verwendet (das online-Wörterbuch LEO.org und ein Oxford-Lexikon) und habe auch, wenn ein englisches Wort mehrere Bedeutungen hat und nicht klar ersichtlich ist, welche gemeint ist, alle aufgeführt, um zu verhindern, dass eine Bedeutung verloren geht. Bei Sprichwörtern, unklaren Bedeutungen etc. habe ich die engl. Fassung beigehalten oder sowohl die engl. als auch eine deutsche Übersetzung angegeben. Daher denke ich, sollte dabei nicht viel schief gegangen sein. Gruß, Anakin 21:03, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Naja, vielleicht sollten wir ja eine Deutsch-Englisch-Mando'a Liste erstellen. MfG - Cody 21:11, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ou ich würde dann gerne wissen,wann die deu-mando fertig ist. Oke? (Peinlich. Ich melde mich bei dir und merke es erst mehr als ne Woche später, dass du geschrieben hast...)Ilya 17:48, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Hehe, kein Problem. Naja, ich hab jetzt Ferien, da sollte ich zwar mehr Zeit haben, aber im Moment ist jeder Tag verplant^^ Wenn ich fertig bin melde ich mich auf jeden Fall. Gruß, Anakin 19:54, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Interessant :) Vielen Dank für das Hilfsangebot. Ich habe diesen Under-Construnction-Banner vorhin eigentlich nur eingebaut, um mich mit dem Syntax vom Wiki-System ein wenig vertrauter zu machen. Probieren geht über studieren, sag ich immer und wenn das noch funktioniert, ohne irgendwo anders Schaden anzurichten, ist's doch optimal :) Mal davon ab finde ich es auch beachtlich und lobenswert, wie schnell Ihr auf neue Benutzer zukommt, sofern das vorhin keine automatisch generierte Nachricht auf das Erstellen meines Under-Construction-Banners war. Solo on the rocks 18:11, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ok, ist eine gute Idee, erst mal auf seiner eigenen Benutzerseite zu "experimentieren", wollt dich nur darauf hinweisen Bild:;-).gif. Was die Begrüßung neuer Benutzer angeht war ich, als ich hierher kam, auch sehr überrascht wie schnell und freundlich man hier aufgenommen wird. Ich habe mich darüber sehr gefreut, und deshalb versuche ich auch jetzt neue Benutzer zu begrüßen. Man fühlt sich irgendwie gleich willkommen und findet sehr schnell Anschluss an die Community... Aber jetzt gleich noch ein Tipp;): Bei Diskussionen wird immer da weiter geschrieben, wo sie begonnen wurde. Also wenn ich zum Beispiel (wie eben) auf deine Diskussionsseite schreibe, dann antwortest du auch dort, und rückst deine Antwort mit einem Doppelpunkt : ein. So muss man nicht erst ewig suchen, bis man die Antwort zu einem Beitrag findet. Gruß, Anakin 18:46, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Admiral Schön überarbeitet... langsam wird der was, jedoch ist der noch sehr unschön.. viel zu viel Liste ... kannst mal ICQ on kommen? Oder MSN? --Modgamers 16:55, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke Danke für die Hilfe, mit Tabellen komm ich noch nicht so klar, aber man lernt ja auch mit der Zeit. Also nochmal danke und möge die Macht mit dir sein!!! Revan1188 16:25, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage zu einer Schiffswaffe Was macht ein Traktorstrahlprojektor? E.B 16:44, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Naja, ich denke er generiert einen Traktorstrahl, also ein Magnetfeld, mit dem Raumschiffe festgehalten bzw. bewegt werden können. --Anakin 16:48, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ganz richtig, es wird mithilfe einess Generators und eines steuerbaren Projektors ein Anziehungsfeld zur Wirkung gebracht, mit dem man ganze Schiffe festhalten bzw. beim Anflug leiten kann. MfG Kyle22 16:55, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Republic Commando Wegen Zeitmangels kann ich dir bei Republic Commando leider nicht helfen,sorry.--Boba Fett 18:57, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok, kein Problem. Ich werde mich jetzt selbst mal vermehrt darum kümmern. --Anakin 23:04, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) hm... ..wie war das noch, bald haben wir mehr Weiterleitungen als Artikel, du bist da ber auch nicht gerade faul X) Gruß Jango 23:58, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok, da könntest du Recht haben;) Mir ist nur eben aufgefallen, dass es eine Weiterleitung von Jango zu Jango Fett und von Boba zu Boba Fett gibt, da fand ich es nur Gerecht, dass Zam auch so eine Weiterleitung bekommt... Gruß, Anakin 00:02, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Weiterleitungen sind ne schöne Sache^^ Darth Tobi 12:18, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jango Fett-Comic Danke für die Kritik. Ich finds den Erzählstil zwar besser, liest sich spannender, aber ansich haste schon recht. Ich werds mir zu Herzen nehmen. =^] Darth HYDRAnous 23:13, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) 1-jähriges Jedipedia-Jubiläum Ja, vor genau einem Jahr, am 17.8.2006, kam ich hierher zur Jedipedia. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich "erst" ein Jahr hier bin, inzwischen ist die JP ein so fester Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden, dass es mir so vorkommt, als sei ich schon eine Ewigkeit hier... Außerdem sind da noch zwei weitere "Jubiläen": Gestern habe ich den 80. Artikel verfasst und mit genau diesem Beitrag die 1.500 Edits -Schwelle überschritten. Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle einfach mal bei euch allen bedanken. Die JP und ihr alle seid einfach was ganz besonderes;) Viele Grüße und auf hoffentlich noch sehr viele weitere Jahre! Anakin 00:20, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch Anakin. Auf ein weiteres Jahr :) Boba 00:27, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich kann dir zwar auch im Chatroom was sagen aber so ist es elleganter. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!Dark Lord disku 01:47, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Hm, viele Dank! Gruß, Anakin 14:51, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Wow 1 Jahr...du hast wirklich viel geschafft in der Zeit! Immer weiter so! Darth Tobi 15:03, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Ein Jahr schon... wahnsinn! Na dann mach weiter so und weiterhin viel Spaß! MfG - Cody 15:37, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Tatsächlich, schon ein Jahr vorbei? Tja, kann manchmal schnell vergehen die Zeit. Ich hoffe, es war eine schöne und du bleibst uns treu. Bild:--).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle22 17:23, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Vielen Dank auch euch drei! Natürlich bleibe ich hier, ich will ja mitfeiern, wenn wir der Wookiepedia einmal den Titel "Größtes SW-Wiki weltweit" abnehmen Bild:;-).gif! Viele Grüße, Anakin 12:01, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Schon 1 Jahr, herzlichen Glückwunsch, nebenbei wir haben momentan etwas über 3830 Redirects, also haben wir da noch etwas Luft ;) Gruß Jango 12:04, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Danke! Hehe, ok jetzt bin ich beruhigt;) Gruß, Anakin 00:05, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich bin von Mittwoch, 22.8. bis vorraussichtlich 1.9. im Urlaub. Da ich dort warscheinlich keinen Internetanschluss habe, werde ich bis Anfang September nicht mehr hier erscheinen können und wünsche euch daher viel Spass und Erfolg bis dahin. Viele Grüße, Anakin 22:22, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Auch dir viel Spaß und komm schnell zurück! Darth Tobi 13:33, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, mach ich! Bis bald, Anakin 14:03, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Viel spass noch im Urlaub. --Shaak Ti 20:23, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Der Held von Cartao & Co Wow, das nenne ich Teamwork Darth Nihilus 66 12:12, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm, was hältst du davon, wenn wir alle Artikel über die Kurzgeschichte zusammen machen? Ich bin jetzt dann im Urlaub (siehe oben), da hab ich zwar warscheinlich keinen internetanschluss, aber ich kann einige Artikel schon mal "offline" erstellen. Gruß, Anakin 13:29, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Cartao Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du den Artikel Cartao seit über einem Monat UC hast, ohne etwas daran zu tun. Hast du den vergessen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:09, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Anakin ist noch etwa eine Woche in Urlaub, aber er hat im Abschnitt hierrüber gesagt, dass er einige Artikel "offline" schreiben will, außerdem ist Darth Nihilus66 beteiligt, eventuell könnte man ihn fragen.... MfG - Cody 15:31, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wieder da Seit heute Morgen um halb 3 bin ich wieder zu Hause. Ich hab im Urlaub schon angefangen und werde mich gleich an die Cartao- Artikel machen, die ich noch UC habe. Gruß, Anakin 10:08, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Willkommen zurück und viel Spaß beim weiterarbeiten^^ Darth Tobi 11:50, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Su cuy'gar, du hast den Urlaub überlebt^^! Dein Blaster hat Konkurenz bekommen! →hier. MfG - Cody 11:55, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Technisch gesehn sind beide geil, aber es geht doch nichts über ein schönes Scharfschützengewehr^^ Darth Tobi 11:58, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wow! Sieht echt gut aus! Ziemlich echt, super Arbeit! Eigentlich wollte ich ja schon lange neue Bilder von meinem Gewehr hochladen, aber ich hab ein Problem mit der Grundierung: Der Lack hält nicht und blättert andauern ab. Das sieht furchtbar aus... Gruß, Anakin 12:27, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Jaja, immer ärger mit dem Lack... bei geht er an der Schulterstütze ab (an den Gelenken) und auf den Kühlrippen, weil die aus Gummi sind. Es stört aber nicht, siht benutzt aus, und nicht so fabrikneu, wie die original Replicas... Ich plane jetzt ein DLT-20A Blastergewehr. Auf welchem Grund geht der Lack denn ab? MfG - Cody 12:33, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Kann man deine Verp eigentlich auch zerlegen (schaft und Lauf abmachen, hat Valou glaube ich mal gemacht, und ordo auch) ?? Auch die Frage hier drüber beantworten... MfG - Cody 16:17, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm mir scheint du hast ne Vorliebe für Sturmtruppenwaffen...;) Ich hab da bei uns in der Werkstatt eine Grundierung gefunden, da stand groß drauf: Für Acryllacke. Aber ich hab nen Acryllack (sogar die selbe Firma) aber er hält nicht... aber ich glaub ich weis an was es liegen könnte: Die Grundierung hat schon einige Jährchen auf dem Buckel (soll heißen: sie ist gut 15 Jahre alt). Das sollte zwar eigentlich nichts machen, aber ich kauf einfach nen neuen. Da gebt es nur ein Problem: Die alte Grundierung wieder halbwegs von dem Gewehr runterzukriegen... Nein, kann man nicht. Ne Verp ist eh ziemlich kurz, also ist das Zerlegen nichzt so zwingend notwendig wie z.B. bei anderen Scharfschützengewehren... Lauf abmachen wäre ein Problem, da ja unter dem Lauf eine Schiene angebracht ist, die müsste ja dann auch abnehmbar sein, was etwas umständlich wäre... Aber ich überlege gerade, ob ich vielleciht einen ausziehbaren Schaft mache. Gruß, Anakin 16:35, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Erst anschleifen, dann überlackieren, das hilft sehr! Ausziehbarer Schaft wär cool, ich habe einen Klappbaren schaft an dem E-11. MfG - Cody 16:45, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Tut mir leid das ich das erst so spät bemerke, auch von ein willkommen daheim. Was Cartao und Freunde angeht nehme ich dein Angebot gerne an. Ret Darth Nihilus 66 17:25, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ach ja, ich hätte da noch ne Anfrage: Cranscoc. bisher sieht alles sehr kläglich aus. Darth Nihilus 66 17:36, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hm, stimmt. Aber über die wird in der Geschichte auch fast nichts gesagt... Kannst du dir mal die Artikel Der Held von Cartao, Cartao, Heldenmut und Emil Kerseage durchlesen und ergänzen bzw. verbessern wenn dir etwas auffällt? Gruß, Anakin 17:04, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Türlich, ich werde außerdem weiter recherchieren nach Infos über Cranscoc. Darth Nihilus 66 17:59, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jedipedianer Vorlage Da bei den Babelvorlagen was geändert wurde hast du jetzt oben auf deiner Seite ein Jedipedianer Babel. Die Vorlage die du meinst geht jetzt Anakin. Darth Tobi 17:59, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Oh, danke! Hab ich noch gar nicht bemerkt^^ Gruß, Anakin 18:01, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hab mich auf meiner Seite auch gewundert...Gedanken von Darth Tobi: Wer hat denn auf meiner Seite editiert?^^ Darth Tobi 18:04, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, sah auch irgendwie ziemlich komisch aus... Anakin 18:11, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hey Boah Alter ich hab neue Vids die sind so geil^^! Komm in ICq on! Dark Lord disku 02:09, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) JETZT!!! Das vergess ich bis morgen ich hab so gelacht dass ich fast das Micro vom Headset verschluckt hab...--Dark Lord disku 02:13, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) BÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜDE lass mich nicht alleine sterbend lachen^^.Dark Lord disku 02:18, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) OK ich hab alle Links für morgen bereit. Dark Lord disku 02:28, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Verpinen Gewehr Juhuu es geht wieder los mit dem Scharfschützen!! Ich freu mich auf das Ergebnis, und die genannten Verbesserungen klingen echt interessant! Darth Tobi 20:36, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hehe, ja, nachdem Cody mit so nem coolen Gewehr nachgelegt hat, dachte ich mir, da muss ich mir was ganz besonderes einfallen lassen^^ Das wird ne tolle Sache, mit den LEDs (vorausgesetzt alles funktioniert so, wie ich mir das vorstelle;). Aber die Bauteile muss mir mein Vater erst aus der Arbeit mitbringen (bei denen liegt das anscheinend nur rum...) Sobald es was zu sehen gibt, mach ich n paar Fotos;) Gruß, Anakin 20:44, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Cool! Was macht denn dein Vater das der so Sachen hat? Ich hoffe ich dringe damit nicht zu sehr in deine Privatsphäre ein... Darth Tobi 20:54, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ne;) Mein Vater ist Elektronikingenieur, er entwickelt Steuerungen für Maschienen (z.B. für so Robotterarme in der Autoindustrie,...) Und da haben die immer massenweise so Bauteile rumliegen. Und daheim haben wir stapelweise Bücher, da findet man alles was man wissen muss... Gruß, Anakin 21:33, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Coole Sache...ich habe vor mir ein Doppellichtschwert zu bauen. Ich mache es mir aber sehr einfach und gehe in die Sanitärabteilung im Baumarkt^^ Darth Tobi 21:35, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Hm, das ist wohl die beste Lösung (da passen dann wenigstens alle Teile zusammen^^) Bin schon gespannt! --Anakin 22:15, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Soll ungefähr so werden. Hast du ne gute Idee wie man den Stock unten befestigen kann, das der gut sitzt, man den aber auch sehr schnell wechseln kann? Darth Tobi 22:16, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Was für nen Stock meinst du? Die Klinge, oder? In meinem Archiv (Modellbau) steht, wie ich das bei mir gemacht habe. Ich weis nicht ob dir das weiterhilft, ansonsten frag einfach nochmal^^ --Anakin 22:33, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Briikase gote'tuur, ner vod! MfG - Cody 00:06, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Mist ich wollte doch als erster, .... Briikase gote'tuur Jango 00:14, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Vor'e! Danke euch beiden! --Anakin 07:18, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Bisschen später aber auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Darth Tobi 09:20, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Als käme es darauf an, wann man gratuliert... Bild:--).gif Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ani! Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 12:31, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Stimmt! Und deshalb bin ich auch nicht beleidigt, wenn ihr nicht um Punkt 12 gratuliert! Bild:;-).gif Vielen Dank auch euch beiden! Gruß, Anakin 15:02, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich will dich auch noch beglückwünschen, auch wenn ich dich kaum kenne :-)--The Collector Audienz 15:28, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Bild:Happy.gif Alles Gute! Ilya 15:47, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Uups, ich hab mir ganz schön Zeit gelassen. auch von mir alles Gute. Darth Nihilus 66 17:37, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Glückwunsch!!--Yoda41 Admin 17:54, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Von mir natürlich auch noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Feier noch schön :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:46, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch Anakin, möge die Macht immer mit dir sein bzw. mögest du immer einen Schuss mehr haben als deine Feinde (bis ja auch n halber Mando). Lass es ordentlich krachen. Gruß Boba 18:49, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Vielen Dank, Leute! Ihr seid klasse! Bild:--).gif... Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:05, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Auch im Namen von Shaak Ti herzlichen Glückwunsch! MfG - Cody 20:16, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hey Ich hab gerade gelesen, dass du RC (Spiel) bearbeitest. Brauchst du Hilfe? Wenn nicht ist auch nicht schlimm... Dark Lord disku 22:08, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: Alles gute nachträglich... Sorry hab ich voll verpennt... :Danke;)... Ja ich könnte etwas Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Ich wollte eigentlich das Spiel noch einmal durchspielen, um die Handlung genau aufschreiben zu können, aber ich hab gar keine Zeit dafür... :Gruß, Anakin 10:18, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Könntest du im laufe des Tages mal in icq kommen? MfG - Cody 11:51, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Film Cody erzählte mir von eurem Projekt und da er zur Zeit abwesend ist frage ich dich, wie es denn war? PS: Sehr geil mit der Angel;-) Darth Tobi 21:04, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja, war ganz lustig... (vor allem die Leute, die vorbeigingen^^ ...die haben teilweise doch etwas dumm geschaut). Gestern und heute haben wir gefilmt, heute geschnitten und wenn Cody wieder zu Hause ist, dann fügt er die Effekte ein. (Sry, ich hab nur wenig Zeit, sonst würd ich noch ICQ kommen...). Gruß, Anakin 21:16, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Coole Sache! Weißt du zufällig womit Cody bearbeitet? After Effects? Darth Tobi 21:21, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, er sagte, er hat sich ne 30-Tage Testversion runtergeladen, und damit will er das machen... Anakin 21:24, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt! Darth Tobi 21:27, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Celebration IV Könntest du mir vielleicht bei dem Artikel helfen? Gruß Darth Nihilus 66 09:54, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kann ich schon machen. Ich schau mir mal die Quellen an, dann können wir das ja irgendwie aufteilen. Gruß, Anakin 15:37, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Angeln Das bild ist wirklich gut gelungen! Ich habe jetzt mit den effekten angefangen, wird aber noch ne weile dauern.... ABSOLUT FISHING!! Bild:Lightning.gif MfG - Cody 18:03, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Schön, dass du wieder da bist! Danke^^ Ja, die Dunkle Seite hat da schon einige Vorteile, was das Fischen betrifft xD Das die Effekte ne Zeit dauern, denk ich mir^^ bin schon gespannt auf den fertigen Film... Gruß, Anakin 18:09, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST)